Transformers: Far Beyond
by Bronypony4588
Summary: Trip and his friends have put them selfs in a position that they are happy about, but could never have guessed it in a million years.
1. The Arrival

**PLEASE READ THIS! This is a FF that will be about transformers and it will contain me but not really me if you know what I mean "not perverted like". There will be no sex thats just stupid in read FF. There will be kissing though so don't say i didn't warn will be characters from the movie/shows. There will be transformer talk if you don't know any here is what I might use. If I use something you don't know I'll edit it in. No grammar Nazis please, but if you have any suggestions I will be happy to try it out.**

**There are no original character humans.**

**Oh and the (!) is spacing out me and the story.**

**Rated T**

**Optic=eye**

**Spark=heart**

**Femme=female**

**Mech=male**

**Enjoy**

**(!)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

**By BronyPony**

It was a clear day when the sky was light blue and no clouds. It was the day my life changed forever. I had no idea or could even think about what was going to happen. my friends lost there parents my friend Madi's got murdered and my other friend Jake's got killed in a car crash. So my parents took them in, but they where in the military and when they went on a search and rescue mission there helicopter got shot down and everyone died. So we live alone and the government said they wouldn't tax us till we got jobs. My parents had trained us in what we wanted to know before they died. I wanted stealth and machinery, Madi was medic, and Jack was sniper. This is how it all started.

It was a clear day and as a half soldier and half skater it was clear i should go for a ride. Then I hear something.

"Psst... Trip" a mysterious voice appeared

It was Madi and Jake!

"Hey!" I said

"Hey." They said nervously

I was standing there puzzled for a while then I looked down and they where holding hands!

I chuckled with amusement and then they where the ones standing there puzzled

"What?" They said confused

"I always knew that you two would end up together." I replied

"How?" Madi said

"Well you always made it so obvious." I replied

"Oh, well where are you going?" Jake bursted out

"No where I was just going out for a ride." I Replied

Then suddenly a loud shock wave bursted through the sky. We looked and it is what seems to be 4 meteorites.

"There heading for the forest!" Jack yelled

"Lets go then!" I yelled

"I'll take my bike! You take the car!" I say

"Right." Madi and Jake say

I run to my motorcycle and grab my keys and helmet and hop on. I put the keys in and put my helmet on and start heading out. Madi and Jake where right behind me in Jake's mustang. It took us 30 min to get to the forest and the crash site. We where surprised about what we found.

"What! Nothing!" I yelled

"Well maybe it disintegrated in the atmosphere and it was just the wind that made the creators" Jake suggested

"No no no something crashed here and it isn't here for some reason." I said

"Giant foot prints!" Magi yelled

"What?" I yelled

I looked and there where 4 sets of foot prints. Madi and Jake ran over and we stood still chilled wondering what could be waiting for us. Then I had a stupid idea, but we did it anyways.

"Lets follow them!" I said

"What are you crazy!" Jake questioned

"Maybe. Lets go." I replied as I'm getting on my motorcycle

"Why do I listen to you?" Jake as him and Madi are getting in his car

When I'm turning the key I notice something that I haven't noticed... a symbol, but I ignore it and turn the key. I look over at Jake's mustang and I see the symbol on his car. It looks flat on top and it goes down than it curves than is flat at the bottom and looks like a face. I ignore that to thinking im going crazy. Then we start heading out.

"It looks like they are heading to the mountain over there!" I yell over the roar of the engine

We speed up and we see vehicles a truck, ambulance, Camaro, and a half of an 18 wheeler. I try to turn around... but I can't.

"I CAN'T TURN AROUND!" I yell

Jake try to turn around, but he can't.

"I CAN'T ETHER!" Jake replies

"LETS SEE WHERE WE ARE GOING!" I yell

So we decide go ahead and see where our cars are taking us and we head straight for the mountain and Madi is getting a little freaked out and Jake's trying to keep her calm.

"We are going to die!" Madi yells

"No we are not!" Jake yells trying to keep her calm

As he is trying to keep her calm he gently grabs her head and kisses her and as she is calming down she returns the kiss.

As I turn my head to look that the mountain is opening a door and we drive in everything turns metal. Like a ship and then as we enter what looks like a control room all the vehicles stop and I get off of my motorcycle and Jake and Madi get out of his car. and as out the cars get in a circle we are stepping into the middle of it and we are back to back and the tension is rising. Then they stop and then they start transforming into robots. We are standing there shocked as hell we could have never expected this. Then it gets even stranger they start talking.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." Optimus says

"This is Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide... and you already know your guardians Jake yours is Sunstreak and Madi yours will be Ratchet an-" Optimus says then interrupted

"Hey." Greeted Sunstreak

"Hi." Greeted Bumblebee

"Hello." Greeted Ratchet

"Hi" Greeted Ironhide

"Whoa who a whoa. We didn't ask to have guardians and I don't know what autobots or a Prime is!" I snap back

"There is an evil force is upon us and they are on their way because you know who we are you are also their targets. So we need to protect you." Optimus says

"Ok then explain." I say calmly

"Gladly. We are autobots protectors of the universe. We are in the middle of a 3rd cybratronian war and the desepticons will stop at nothing to take over the universe. I am the leader of the autobots I was chosen by the high council i am not the first though. They aren't on earth, but as we speak they are making their way here for energon. Energon is what powers us cybertronians and they want it all." as Optimus is about to finish explaining

"Ok. Well then who's my guardian?" I ask

"Well that would be her." Optimus points behind me

I turn around and there she is standing. Yes she is a robot, but she is beautiful. So I stutter.

"Whats wrong never seen a femme robot before? The names Arcee... Your cute" Arcee says with a smile

All of the autobots look at her while I am blushing from embarrassment.

"You're one of the coldest soldiers I've ever seen and you're falling in love with a human?" Sunstreaker says surprisingly

"Well he is and I'm glad to be his partner he has tooken extremely good care of me when I was only a vehicle." Arcee said happily

"Well im glad your my partner to." I said looking into her optic

Arcee smiled and then the alarm went off Ratchet ran to the computer.

"By the all spark there here!" Ratchet said nervously

"Autobots roll out! We've got to ambush the Desepticons! t open a ground bridge." Optimus said

Ratchet opened a ground bridge and then they where off to fight the desepticons.

(!)

**I hoped you have enjoyed it I know I made Arcee go lovy lovy too fast and im sorry so please tell your friends about this and stay tuned for chapter 2 The enemy Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Enemy

**READ... please**

**So I just re read my last transformers prime FF and... I screwed up the names Jack = Jake and Magi = Madi. I apologize for that. Another thing I've been gone for a long time I bet you don't care what I'm doing too bad. I'm practicing skateboarding. So I wanna get started so enjoy. Oh another thing if you're reading this... read the first one to understand what's going on.**

The alarm rang that hurt our ears till Rachet turned it off.

"They're here." Rachet yelled

"Ground bridge now!" Optimus yelled

Rachet pulled a lever and a green portal appeared in the tunnel. The autobots except Rachet went through and it disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" I asked

"To battle our enemy." Rachet said turning on the monitor

"Watch." Rachet told us

We looked at the monitor and saw the autobots come out of the portal at the bottom of a cliff armed and ready. Then a purple portal appeared at the top. We looked on to see who'd step through. A big gray bot stepped out as did two other bots one was red and purple the other was blue.

"Who are they?" Jake asked

"The big gray one is Megatron...leader of the decepticons. The red one is a seeker named Starscream and the blue one is Soundwave." Rachet explained

"They look like trouble." I said

"You haven't seen anything yet and that's not all of them." Rachet said with a shutter

"There's more?" Madi said

Rachet nodded

When I look back at the screen Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave jumped down from the cliff when they landed all hell broke loose explosions blaster fire and sword fighting. Out of no where more deceptions appeared they all look the same so I figured they're drones. As they hit the ground they started falling like dominos. The autobots slowly moved up eliminating more and more drones every shot they took. After half an hour of brutal fighting the decepticons retreated and the autobots returned to base through the ground bridge.

"A job well done ." Rachet said

"Thank you like there was a chance we'd lose." Sunstreaker bragged

"Can it Sun." Arcee said slapping on the back of the head

"Well at least I killed more drones." Bumblebee said

After Bee said that a argument broke out between who had more kills. I broke it up with a major question

"Hey no need to be a bother ,but why are we here?" I asked

"What do you mean Trip?" Optimus asked back

"I mean what role are we in why us?" I say

"Good question. You three hold skills beyond your imagine your guardians will help you with that. Madi, Rachet and you are medics Rachet will help you with that skill. Jake, Sunstreaker will help you with sharpshooting. Trip, Arcee will help you with stealth." Optimus said

"But we already know most of that stuff." Madi said

"Yes, I am aware of that, but this is a new type of battle." Optimus replied

"True." Jake said

"Well when do we start?" I asked

"And get our weapons!" Jake yelled

"Impatient are you? Well we can start now and you'll get your weapons after your training is complete." Optimus said

Our guardians brought us to our training room each room was meant for each skill. We walked in and training started.

Well I know It's short and little described, but I'll get better the more I write so stay tuned for chapter 3 Training


End file.
